The High School Years
by pcdfan4life
Summary: The agents from without a trace the residents from wisteria lane and 6 pussycat dolls go to high school together.
1. Introduction

This is my 1st. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WAT characters or DH characters. ENJOY!!

Summary: This is Without A Trace Meets Desperate Housewives during their high school years. With two lovely latinas (Elena, Gaby) two beautiful blondes (Samantha, Lynette), and two crazy guys named Carlos you should stick around.

THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS.

New York Blvd. was just the opposite of Wisteria Lane.

Not surprisingly the children of these respective places did not get along.

Unfortunately the NY Blvd kids, Elena, Samantha, Vivian, Danny, Martin, and Jack had something unexpected happen to them.

Now they had to attend their rival school Royalty Point, the school of Wisteria Lanes' kids.

Just a week before school was to start The NY school of Forces caught on fire.

It was completely destroyed, so now every student that was set to go there had to find another school to attend.

More than thirty students would get placed at Royalty Point and the six from NY would be some of them.


	2. The Plan For School

With the first day of school approaching Vivian, Samantha, and Elena went to go pick out school supplies and uniforms which consisted of a white polo shirt, a pleated royal blue skirt that came just below the knees, and a pair of white gloves that came to the wrist, shoes were chosen by the students themselves.

They didn't like the students that went to the school and Elena hated the uniform.

At The New York School of forces they could wear what they wanted to wear.

Now they would have someone telling them how to dress and they would look like everyone else.

" It's a nice color", Vivian said, trying to make the best of the situation.

" Elena fix your face and stop frowning," Samantha said, " besides you always wear

Skirts"

" Yeah, I do but they are never this long"

Now that Samantha, and Vivian thought about is they had never seen Elena in a skirt that passed her knees. Even when it was cold if Elena didn't wear jeans she would wear a mini skirt with leggings under it.

With one day left until school started, Jack, Danny, and Martin were trying to figure out if they would try out for any sports teams.

Jack decided he would play football, Martin chose Baseball, and Danny chose to join the track team.

They decide that they would make an impression on the new school that they were going to and not be pushed to the back because they were new comers.

Besides the fact that they were going into the school in the middle of the school year they were also very nice looking so they were sure the young ladies would try to talk to them and in the process that would make some guys jealous so they needed to build up good reputations.

(Please Review and I will Continue)


	3. Another School

Sorry for not posting for a while but im back so read and review.

The future pussycat dolls all attended the school Multiple Performing Arts but unfortunately just like The NY School of Forces their school had burned down during the summer. Now they had to attend another school.

They were standing outside of what use to be there school.

"I can't believe we have to go to another school," Ashley said crying in Carmits' arms. "Me either" Kimberly said.

"This is so un real I mean are school burns down so now we might have to be separated." Jessica said close to tears

"That is not going to happen I'll make sure we all get to go to school together" Carmit the mother of the group said.

Carmit was spoiled and what ever she wanted she got, her parents had the power to make sure of that

_"Big things poppin and little things stoppin" _Nicoles' phone started ringing. She just let it ring she just wanted to be unbothered and left alone with her friends right now to reminisce.

Melody looked at her friends and tried to be hopeful "Well at least we have each other, besides we need to go shopping for school supplies so cheer up stop looking ugly and lets go."

At the mall they stayed together, they had to get everything. They always waited until the last minute to get their supplies it was just a habit.

They headed for book bags Melody knew which one she wanted before she got there she wanted a Strawberry Shortcake one she spotted the last one when she walked in the store and she went to get it but somebody else grabbed it at the same time. Melody said "Nicole I beat you to it ha, ha" she said in a joking way. The girl just looked at her. Then Nicole walked next to Melody.

"Did you call me Melody?" Melody screamed the rest of the girls came running. "It's two Nicole's" Ashley said.

Apparently they knew each other Nicole hugged the girl and said to her friends "This is my cousin Elena Delgado."

"Hi" they all replied still in shock.

"Hi, Nicole I haven't seen you in a month are you still in the performing school?"

"No unfortunately it burned down during the summer." "I see you still play a lot" "I'm not playing I'm serious" "My school burned down during the summer too, so now me and my friends have to go to Royalty Poynt" Elena said.

" What school are you going to?" Elena asked. " We don't know as long as we all go together." Nicole replied. "Well come to Royalty Poynt, they have a dance class there." "They do?" Kimberly cut into the conversation sounding excited. "Yes they do" Elena said. "I guess its settled we are going to Royalty Poynt" Carmit said.


	4. Still At The MAll

Still At the Mall

"You're really going to come?" Elena asked, "Yeah Carmit said we're going so we are going." Nicole said. "What is she like the boss?" Elena asked. "No she is more like a mother to us you know the one that keeps us in line and protects us." "I have some friends like that, anyway is anybody else hungry?" "I am" Jessica said. "We all can use something to eat" Ashley said. "Okay we'll let's get our book bags and then we can go" Elena told them.

They all looked at Melody and Elena. Kimberly said, "So who is going to get the book bag?" "You can have it" melody said pushing it towards Elena. "No don't worry about it you keep it, it looks better on you." "Thank you" Melody said.

She paid for the bag and they all left the store. They started to walk to the food court. Carmit called her dad. "Dad can you get us into Royalty Point?" Even though Carmit knew he could she still asked. She was never rude because she knew that she could have what ever she wanted. "My dad said we will be there," Carmit told them, and in true girl ways they started screaming and hugging.

Elena and Nicole looked at each other and couldn't be happier.

Samantha called Elenas' phone. "Where are you at?" "I'm about to go to the bathroom" "Okay I will meet you there" "Okay" Elena walked in the bathroom Nicole and her friends went into the store to get their gloves for school. Samantha went into the bathroom. "Elena" she called. "Yeah?" "I have to tell you something I been waiting to tell you all day when we got alone." "What is it?" Elena said turning towards Samantha.

"Me and Brian took the next step in our relationship." "What?" Just then Melody and Kimberly came walking into the bathroom.

"Oh um I'll tell you later" Samantha said not wanting the strangers to be in her business. Elena pointed at Samantha and said to them "this is my friend Samantha." "Hi I'm Kimberly", "and I'm Melody" they said. "They are some of my cousin Nicoles' friends they went to that performing arts school that burned down" Elena said to Samantha. "Hi" Samantha said.

They left the bathroom and met up with the other girls. When Samantha saw Nicole she was in shock just like Nicole friends were when they saw Elena. "Wow she looks just like you." they all laughed and headed towards the food court where Danny and everybody else was waiting.

When they got there everybody introduced themselves, made comments on how much Elena and Nicole looked alike, and even commented on how Samantha and Ashley favored one another. They also discovered how much Carmit, Jack, and Vivian acted alike, they all acted like they always needed to protect their friends.

Danny had an interest in Melody, he thought she was beautiful, and sweet. While sitting in the food court with their friends they started to have their own private conversation zoning everybody else out. Melody also thought Danny was cute but was a bit of a bad boy and she liked that.


End file.
